Temper Temper
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: Crane is always so calm and collected. His emotions are always carefully controlled. What happens when he is pushed to the edge of his limits? Rated K for some mild language


Hey all, this is something that has been bouncing around in my head since Abbie stepped through that doorway into that alternate dimension place and before they were able to find her. I think that is my first fanfiction that could be considered as a drabble. ^_^

(BTW Abbie dying at the end of season 3… NOT COOL!)

Not mine, entertainment only, enjoy

* * *

Jenny entered the archives, two cups of black coffee from Starbucks in her hands. The sight that greeted her was becoming increasingly familiar. Crane was hunched over the latest ancient tomb she had managed to procure in the quest to find a way to save her sister.

"You didn't sleep here did you Ichy?" Jenny inquired setting the coffee within reach at the top of the desk.

"No of course not." He replied absently turning a page.

"Translation you didn't sleep at all. You've been up reading that book since I brought it to you yesterday afternoon."

Crane glanced up at her. His eyes were rimmed with deep dark circles and his normally vibrant intelligent blue eyes were fogged with weariness.

"This is our most promising lead Miss Jenny," Crane's fatigue and frustration colouring his voice.

Jenny frowned at him, "Crane maybe… maybe you should…"

The frustration quickly turned to ire, "Should what? Stop? Give up? Accept that Abigail took the Shard of Anubis into the gates of some underworld where it exploded, cutting off the gateway and more than likely killed my partner, your sister, when she could have very easily tossed the thing down into the pit thus not sacrificing herself for us in the process. No!"

Crane all but slammed the book he was reading closed and then used it to sweep everything else, papers, books, scrolls to the floor in a fit of frustration and anger. (Mercifully the coffee was spared) "I refuse to believe… to accept that she is dead. So do not, for one instant, even suggest that Jennifer Mills. I will not stand for it."

He turned to the now clear desk, planting his elbows on the hard wooden surface, burying his hands in his hair, grabbing fistfuls at his temples. Crane felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder and he slowly slid his hand down his face to peer at Jenny.

"Feel better?" she quipped.

"Forgive me Miss Jenny, I… I…"

"It's cool Ichy. We are both angry and frustrated at my sister," Jenny sighed. "But since you brought it up... How do we even know Abbie is still alive?"

Crane gathered Jenny's hands in his and gave them a squeeze. "Because you and I would both know within the deepest parts of our souls if she had perished. I have faith that Abigail is still alive, and we must continue to search for a way to find her to bring her back to us."

Even with his eyes so tired, exhaustion prevalent in his entire countenance, Jenny could see the determination and faith shining out. It made it difficult to have any doubt that her sister was still alive, albeit trapped in some underworld.

Jenny nodded curtly, "Alright Ichy. Now what I was going to say was maybe you should take a break. Catch a nap? I will continue the research. You are no good to my sister if you fall over from exhaustion."

Crane had the decency to look chagrined before nodding and heading over to the cot he had set up in the archives months ago for just this reason. "Thank you Miss Jenny. Wake me if you find something?"

"Sure thing Crane, get some rest."

Crane folded his long frame onto the too small cot and pulled his coat closer around his shoulders as he rolled to his side facing the door.

As he closed his eyes, the last moments he saw Abbie replayed in his mind. She was standing at the mouth of the doorway, smiling that Mona Lisa smile at him.

"Abbie… no…" he heard his own voice say as he tried in vain to stop her from doing exactly what he knew she would do.

In that one perfect instant before she stepped through, she mouthed the words 'I love you'. Crane's heart clenched tightly once more just as it had then.

"I swear... I will find you Abigail Mills. I love you too," Crane whispered to himself as he relaxed into the cot and slipped into an uneasy slumber.

~the end~

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
